


《施主，您有妖气》(金东)

by AAAAA19871997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAA19871997/pseuds/AAAAA19871997





	《施主，您有妖气》(金东)

【师爷巧骗落地白虎，信徒献莲立地成佛】

补充tip：莲花金刚杵都有指代意义，因此与佛教无关。

 

城南有个德云楼，名副其实的销金库。  
吹啦弹唱吃喝女票赌抽一样不缺。  
可鲜有人知，  
这楼——有妖气。

-  
李鹤东本是一头白虎，早年间干过一些不好的勾当，这些年和张九龄一起混着确实收敛了修为。他一直惦记着赎罪，可是师傅是道师帮不了忙....  
好在这次下山来到德云楼，他可看到了大师。

那是个高高的带着眼镜的神棍，一片人都对他毕恭毕敬地叫声师爷。  
他又把早些年哥哥说的立地成佛记起来了。

“做人怎么赎罪？”他问

“人好办，可你.....是妖啊？”金丝边眼镜的人把他逼到墙角俯身笑答。

_

李鹤东是眼上被绑了红布条才知道那个大师的名字。

 

叫谢金，还怪文气。  
按照这个大师的说法，他们妖类之所以天天嚷嚷着吸阳气就是因为阴气重。  
然而只有阴阳平衡才能到达的因果业的平衡。

 

所以大师说了，要灌顶。  
大师还说了，绑上红布剥夺视觉就能集中在心力上了。

 

那位大师现在念着经文什么信男谢姓氏上情愿....手上时不时拿着所谓的杵蹭蹭弄弄他的腰眼，搞得李鹤东瘙痒渐发。

又不敢乱动。

 

“你要发自本源，才能看见。所以才把你的眼睛蒙起来。”谢金说“接下来我说什么你只管重复”

 

“信男李鹤东恳请大师赐我密灌顶”

李鹤东只觉得被人强按着手掌心贴合在一起，做出虔诚的样子。双膝触在软软的垫子上。也许面前是一尊佛像吧，还供着什么香，李鹤东吸吸鼻子这样想着。

-  
可惜跪着的人面前分明空空如也。

什么大师?只不过见色起意

“还要多久”经不住毫无止境的摸摸弄弄李鹤东还是发问了

 

“不要说多余的话，你会回不来的。”  
那语气听上去震怒，李鹤东犹豫之后闭上嘴。  
殊不知双唇翕动的样子全全落进谢金的眼里。

 

经文听上去念得正经又神秘，只是肌肤上那一阵阵不明不白的抚摸让人感觉异样。  
直到被人扒下裤子，他才顿怒，想要抗拒的手瞬间就被居高临下的力量扭送去身后，死死地箍住

“卸掉业火吧，你看看你自己，那是你的余孽。”

 

李鹤东骂娘的话都到嘴边了，被一种特殊的感觉打断。......奇耻大辱。他只觉得双腿之间的地方濡湿了一小些区域，正堪堪延落。

 

他无可辩解。

慌张和微妙的情绪随着摸进莲口的手指泛滥，；细腻柔软的按压更是无可逃脱的牢笼，  
可笑道貌岸然的人还在他耳边说着荤话....

“一会就用金刚杵给你灌顶，一下一下，然后再全部都给你，小信徒可要全部收下。”

 

什么所谓的“金刚杵”，狗屁.....

 

可惜还未等这句谩骂说出口，就被人类唇舌的相处夺取思绪，他还是个刚刚幻化成人形的白虎，不受控制的舌头连同呼吸一起被对方搅乱。

“我们开始吧，东东”  
闲下嘴的谢老师还不忘提点照顾这位小信徒。已经做好准备的伞头在穴口探探，挺了腰骨陡然一下杵进密藏的禁地，捻平褶皱的穴肉。几下作威之后始作俑者甚至时而停下埋在湿热的莲心感受皮肉自行乖觉的蠕动和纳迎。

 

“你....放...”

不真实的情潮把每一句出口的话都打断，反剪的双手压在腰窝里，每次企图挪动都会被冲入身体的物什顶到软了腿脚，酥麻的到快要卸力瘫痪，身后精明的人好像也是发现了没完没了定弄着那一个位置，肿胀的性器冒着丝液又不得释放，胡乱汩出....被剥夺的视觉把身体的触觉无限放大一轮轮律动流过四肢百骸，还有耳边肉体碰撞的声音  
直到微凉的液体被注入到出尝人事的甬道内。他头晕目眩。

“赐门徒明妃灌顶礼成”  
那个人还在说着那样的话........  
这让李鹤东恍惚过一下子，难道真的是人类的礼节吗？人类温暖的怀抱让身为独居动物的白虎琢磨不清，又微妙依恋........

_

再说后话。

那日谢金正街上走着，迎面撞上一个老朋友，一个老和尚  
“老金，你有妖气！”

 

“你不懂，我圆满了”

 

-END-  
-


End file.
